gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
War of the Usurper
The War of the Usurper was a war fought in the Niemida Legacy in the mid-sixth century, between government-sponsored forces and the undead legion of the Spectral Usurper seeking to overthrow them. Background Rising from the southern mountains in Triwilix is Dark Mountain, its peak shrouded by dark, ominous clouds. The dwarves of the region long believed that the mountain had been claimed by evil, most believing by the dark spirit of the child-murdering Usurper. In the late 540s, In Triwilix a Dwarven adventuring party sent by the Sharix government of the region, or perhaps Tzaltec forces, to investigate some long held secret in the Dark Mountain, did not return. While this was not out of the ordinary for expeditions to the Dark Mountain, what was were the overhanging dark clouds above the Dark Mountain beginning to spread out over the region, approaching the Three Cities with outlying villages claiming storms and terror follow with the shadow.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=19398959&postcount=1310 Only shortly afterwards the Sharixian Republic declared independence from Tzalteclan and during the ensuing war the dwarves of Triwilix pledged allegiance to the king of Mularuhm, who in turn placed them under the jurisdiction of the Niemida Prefecture. Concerned about the rumours left by the departing Sharix, the king ordered an investigation of his own into the reports of the spreading shadow. The Dwarven adventurers and investigators headed out to the edges of the Three Cities-inhabited land where the shadow had fallen and returned in 548 with news of an ethereal army of black whips and howling rags led by a shambling spectre of a dwarf in a crown squeezed so tightly upon his head as to make it bleed around the edges of the flesh. The Dwarves of the Three Cities whispered his name, the Usurper, and pleaded for Mularuhm's King to defend them from the horror. Conflict Kalderdan took a significant portion of his army across the sea to confront the Usurper, much of the Niemida army otherwise engaged and largely destroyed in other conflicts at the time. They mey in battle in in 555 and the Usurper was defeated soundly, though dwarven lives were paid for the defeat of the Usurper's spectral army. Left with only a small contingent of bound dark spirits, the Usurper retreated back towards the Dark Mountain, taunting the King of Mularuhm to dare come and find him. By 562, the Dark Mountain of Triwilix remained shrouded in black clouds and a terrible storm raged without end. The Three Cities begged for the Queen-Prefect to address this issue or for the King of Mularuhm to come and put an end to the Usurper threat.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=19584845&postcount=1423 Final Battle Traveling to the eastern continent once more to end the Usurper threat for good, King Kalderdan II led his dwarven legions into the heart of the Dark Mountain where the Usurper's foul presence still remained. The dwarves were ambushed by the spectral hordes of the bound spirit and a portion of the legions were lost to the caves, but the Mularuhm King and his people fought on, driving back the twisted spirits. At last the King stood face to face with the Usurper, a twisted vision of a bloated and sickly dwarf, crown digging and biting bloodily into his head. Kalderdan faced the spectre in single combat, mighty Quake clashing with the spirit's own ethereal blade until at last the King landed a killing blow, destroying the haunting spirit - but not before the Usurper inflicted a mortal blow on the King. The spirit dissipated with a cackling scream and the crown it had wedged into its brow clattered to the ground. Though it was stained a rust color with the blood of the Usurper, Kalderdan reached out in his final moments to grasp it, the moment the King did so his touch driving back the stained and twisted form, leaving a circlet of finely made gold with three spectacular gems set into its form. Though his soldiers rushed to aid the King they were of no use and the King dies, bequeathing Quake and the crown to his heir. The dwarven legions were welcomed as heroes in Triwilix while the King was mourned and message sent to Mularuhm along with sword and crown. References Category:Wars Category:Wars on Telluris